Waves of the Ancients: Ravens Mission
by Animalover205
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Waves Of The Ancients: Ravens Mission.

By Animalover205.

Author's Note: I would Like to thank Black Rose for allowing me to use his time-line

For my story. Thank's Man.

A/N2: Sorry about this taking so long, I'll admit I was lazy. Sorry.

Description: Colonel Raven Lee is the Commanding Officer of The Storm Lancers Mobile Suit Corp.

He is sent out on a Mission to collect the Elemental Crystals for Atlantis.

Chapter 1.

The Mission.

Colonel Raven Lee walked down the corridor's of Atlantis, toward the Mobile Suit Hanger's. As he

Walked Raven thought about the Mission that the Headmaster was sending him on, to locate, secure , and

Extract the Elemental Crystals.

There was only one catch.

They were all behind enemy lines.

As Raven walked through the hanger he heard a few shouts and hail's. he acknowledged them all, but didn't stop. He was looking for some one. Twenty minutes later he found them. Standing near one of the new Suit's that they had designed and built.

Kira Lee turned and saw Raven walking toward her. She waved at her older Brother and beckend him over,

When he arrived she said " Raven, the Commander contacted me just a few minutes ago and told me what

Your doing. I've already got three Leo's ready to roll. And what's more I've also got two of the new suits

Ready as well."

Raven smiled at this, leave it up to his little sister to have every thing ready to move at a moment's notice.

Kira was different from her brother in almost every respect. First thing Raven had short dark hair, where as Kira had red hair cut in a bob cut. Raven had Blue eye's, she had Green. She had Freckles, and Raven had none.

However they both had one thing in common. They both had a love of Mobile Suits. " Thank's, are the other pilots ready?" Kira nodded " Yep. There waiting for you in the Briefing room." Raven nodded.

Two Minutes later Raven walked into the Storm lancers briefing room. It wasn't big as such thing's go in Atlantis, barely big enough to fit a table and the Eight chairs in it. Around the table were the five other Sub-

commander's of the Storm lancers various divisions. As he walked in the first person to brake the silence

Was Sub-Commander Wilkes. Brian Wilkes was a big man, both figuratively and literally, the man was well over six feet, and seemed to pump iron for a hobby. He was the Sub-commander for the Storm lancers

Mobile Infantry Division. " Well Colonel, what's going on?" he asked . " All will be reviled soon Sub-Commander." Raven said.

Two-Hour's later…

Raven lead the way to the Mobile suit carriers, he and the other four pilots stared up at them, the two new Taurus Mobile Suits were still shinny. Raven shook his head, he hated using new Suits, they were never as good there first time out. But this was the perfect time to do a shake down. Raven smiled as he reviewed the

Mission objectives : Locate the Crystals. Secure them. Extract them.

This was something that he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, Mobile Suit Gundam, S.G. Atlantis, S.G. One or any of the Harry Potter carries.

I don't own the time line ether, that belongs to Black Rose. I do how ever own my story line and carries,

But Especially Raven Lee and his sister, I DO NOT GIVE MY PERMISION FOR ANYONE TO USE THEM.!!!. With that said, on with the show.

Summery: Raven and team are in the Gobi desert in this chapter

Chapter 2:

Desert Sands.

Wind's blew hard around the five mobile suits as the sand storm raged, A sand storm that Atlantis's weather sensor's didn't pick up until ten minutes before it hit. Raven gritted his teeth as he moved his

Leo carefully over the ground, and waited for the sand's to clear up enough for him to send a message to

Atlantis requesting an air lift for his team. He hated this, hated having to leave when he just got here.

However, he also knew that if Zeon was out here, they would be at a disadvantage , the Zeon Mobile

Suit classified as ' Zaku' was a lot like the Leo in that it could fight in almost any environment, except that

The Zaku had better sensors then the Leo. Meaning that they would be able to see Raven's team, long before

Ravens team would see them. And that would be bad.

Zeon was Voldamort's allies, so he knew that they would not hesitate in opening fire on any mobile suits from Atlantis.

Raven was also trying to ignore the steady stream of curses coming from his second in command Major Katelin Hart. Or Kat as she preferred to be called. Finally unable to take it much longer Raven said " Kat, What is your problem?" in an exasperated tone.

Kats face popped up on one side of Raven's cock-pit. The cock-pit consisted of Three main screen's as well as almost a full dozen smaller ones, it was one of the main ones that she showed up on.

To Ravens surprise Kat was Smiling, " Kat, what's going on over there?" Raven asked in confusion " I can hear your cussing over here." Kat's smile grew bigger and she said " I'm just getting used to using a Leo

Again, that's all." Raven had to smile at this, of course until recently the storm lancers were piloting ether

Leo ground battle suits, or Magwanaq desert sands battle suits. And Kat had been piloting a Magwanaq

Until only a few months ago. " Right well, tone down the swear words a little wont you?, I was getting a little annoyed." Kat laughed " A little?"

After nearly two hours it became clear to Raven that the winds were not going to die down, in fact they seemed to be getting worse. " All right folk's" Raven said over the com " It's clear to me that we are not

Going anywhere. So we might as well start looking." four affirmatives came back over the line.

The Leo's had two ways of communicating, a communications link ( or Com-Link) and a Video link

( Or Vid-Link like Kat used earlier). After a few minutes Raven took the lead and moved the team slowly

Across the desert, after nearly four more hour's Kat opened the Vid-link to Ravens cock-pit " Raven, do you

Have any clue were we are?" she asked.

Normally the Major wouldn't think about questioning her Colonel, she had been with Raven since they had been rescued by the headmaster of Atlantis. But every once in a while she had to wonder about his

Mind. Raven smiled and keyed over the map that he had downloaded onto his computer, Kat looked it over

And said " Well, okay, my bad sir." Raven nodded " Don't worry about it Kat, it's not like you knew." he

Smiled and then said " Is that all Major?" Kat shook her head " No Sir." and with that the Vid-Link shut off. Raven smiled, '_Sir?, when did she start calling me that?' _Kat was the only person in the storm lancers

Other then Kira who could get away with just calling him ' Raven'.

Raven was just about to call it a day when out of no where three missiles came flying out no where. " Where the hell did they come from!" Raven shouted he turned and yelled over the com-link " Spread

Out. Don't bunch up." Raven was taken by surprise and he didn't like it. He looked down at his

Sensors, they still weren't picking up anything " Major, I think we have Zaku's" " Affirmative

Sir. I'm picking up a little more then you it seems. I'm picking up at least Twelve. ' _Twelve,_

_Holy shit. If they brought that many then they know that a Crystal is here._' he found himself

Thinking. Then he started ordering his men to converge on Kat position, from there he ordered them

To start fighting back, the three Leo's opened fire with there main gun's, followed quickly by

Taurus's Lazar rifles.

Soon Raven heard twin explosions, and he knew that two of the Zaku's had been taken out.

' _That only leaves ten, maybe we'll catch a brake.' he let himself think before Reality forced itself _

_On him. even with two out of the way, they still out numbered his team two to one. _

_Suddenly a face appeared on one of his side screens, this was the first welcome site that Raven had seen_

_Since being dropped into the Gobi. " Colonel Lee, This is Atlantis Control. Can you read me?" the young _

_Woman on the other side of the screen was asking. Raven knew this woman well. He should, after all he married her. _

" _Atlantis Control, this is Colonel Lee. We read you loud and clear, please advise we have contact with _

_Enemy forces, Ten Zaku Mobile Suit's. we are currently engaged in battle."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of this other then my story, and characters, I have not made**

**Any money off this. It is only a fan fiction. **

**That said. On with the show.**

**Chapter Thee**

**The Magwanaq core.**

**Raven was starting to sweat now. he was moving his Leo a lot, generating a lot of heat. And Leo's didn't **

**Have and kind of cooling system in them. There where only nine Zaku's left as Raven himself had destroyed **

**One since the last transmission from Atlantis. That was nearly two minutes ago. Now Raven was getting tired. ' **_**We're not going to make it.**_**' he thought to himself. He knew what he had to do, but the thought of it**

**Left a bitter taste in his mouth. he was not used to defeat. **

**Before he could give the order a veritable barrage of fire power erupted out of the sand, six of the remaining Zaku's were destroyed in the blink of an eye. " Holy Shit!" Kat said over the com. The remaining three Zaku's turned and started to retreat, only to be destroyed. " Colonel Lee, this is Atlantis Control. We **

**Have contacted the 10th**** Magwanaq core, do you read?" Raven laughed the whole time he responded " Yes Atlantis Control, we read. There here, repeat the 10****th**** is here." Kaylee 's face popped up on the screen, she was laughing as she responded " Confirmed Colonel, the readings we're getting here say that you should be **

**Near the Crystal in that area now. Oh and on a good note, the weather should be clearing up as well." **

**With the Help of the 10****th , Ravens team found a small chamber buried under the sand, the Storm lancers Mobile Infantry division had secured the crystal and all were on there way soon enough. **

**In the Mobile Suit Carrier assigned to Ravens Leo, Kira was doing repairs. " Dammit Raven!" she raged " Why is it, I can never let you out in a Leo with out you trashing it!?" Raven cringed at his little Sisters ire. **

" **Sorry Sis, but we were in a fire fight. No time to think about it." Kira looked up from the damaged arm she was repairing and gave him a withering look. **

**Raven gulped and said " I'm just going to contact Kaylee now." Kira raised an eye brow, " You do that." she said, and as Raven went to the com room Kira smiled and went back to work. Raven sat on a seat in the com room and opened a channel to the Storm Lancers com room. When his wife's face popped up on the screen **

**Raven smiled. " Hello beautiful." he said. Kaylee smiled back and said " The Headmasters happy with the **

**Progress that your making." Raven said " That's nice, and the new suits are working well too." Kaylee asked**

" **So, how bad is your sister raging?" Raven winced as a loud bang issued from the back. " I think you can guess." Kaylee winced as well " That bad huh." **

**After talking to Kaylee for nearly an hour Raven went back to lay down on the cot provided for such times. **

**He took off his flight jacket, with its patches. Both the Atlantis and Storm Lancers patches were on the right shoulder and his Rank insignia on his left. After he took off his Jacket and lay down Raven tried to think about the next mission, for that one they were going to a Jungle in Cambodia. But as he tried to think **

**He fell asleep, and started to dream instead of the Zibock Empire. His home before Atlantis. The Empire was just a little place, located far to the north, but they were enemies of Zeon.**

**Raven, Kira and Kaylee were all from Zibock, and probably would have joined the military there instead, **

**But do to a bad battle in there province that never happened. Instead the three of them had been rescued **

**By the Headmaster of Atlantis. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry potter, or any other part of this. Other then my Story and Carries. **

**I have not made any money, this is purely a Fanfic. **

* * *

**Chapter four.**

**Dreams, Memories, and plans.**

_**The Snow was white, fluffy, and deep. Every thing was Quite and still. The Village of Doon'mas,**_

_**On the edge of the Zibock Empire was Quite, unassuming. They had no idea that the peace that they **_

_**Felt was going to end. **_

_**Out of nowhere eight Zeon tanks appeared on the horizon, and like a Synchronized swim team they **_

_**Fired as one. Then came the Zaku's, one after the other. After the other. With in minutes the entire**_

_**Village was ruble. **_

_**Then came the Infantry. Raven Lee, only Fifteen at the time, took up arms for the first time. Fighting**_

_**The Zeon infantry with everything he had, rounding up the survivors. " Raven!, Raven…." he heard a **_

_**Voice calling for him.**_

**Raven woke from a deep dream, he had had the same dream before. It wasn't really a dream though. **

**It was a Memory. A memory that was painful. **

" _**Raven, I know you can hear me."**_** said the voice, and Raven opened his eyes and looked over at the **

**Tall red bird. It was in fact a Chocabo, and it was also his Summon pet. " Rex, you're a bastard. You know **

**That right?" Rex tilted his head and laughed silently, he knew his Master didn't really mean it. **

" _**I'm sorry Raven,"**_** Rex said "**_**But you where moaning in your sleep. Also Kira sent Marisa to find you."**_

**Rave stood up and nodded, " thank you Rex." he put on his flight-suit.**__

_**Raven held out his hand and Rex put his head into it. In a flash the Chocabo was gone and Raven was alone**_

_**For all appearances. **_

_**The Colonel walked out of this Quarters on the Mobile Suit Transport and down to the Hanger. **_

_**There he found his Sister, Kira talking to a tall Red Chocabo, Marisa. " I don't care if you think that this color doesn't suit Raven, that's not what Camouflage is for. And you know it!." Raven had to smile, it wasn't the first time he had seen his Sister and her Summon Pet arguing. **_

_**Marisa gave a loud Wark!, and Kira smiled, she reached out a hand and a bright flash came over her, Marisa **_

_**was gone. Kira looked over at Raven, " Raven, Atlantis Command called. They found a Signal coming form **_

_**Cambodia. I'm getting your Leo's ready now, unfortunately the forest is too dense for the Carrier's to touch down, so we'll have to hot drop you in." **_

_**Raven nodded, " Alright, did you let Kat know?" Kira nodded. Raven nodded and said " thanks, that's one less thing." **_


End file.
